


For One Person

by slashersivi



Series: The Argument of Periapsis [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Dream Sex, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sees something that he can't get out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha so yes this is based on the famous scene from "Blood Brothers" - I wrote it early on in the space AU but we've since decided not to use in the actual story, so this is not fic canon. The "actual" sex is in the second chapter, so you can read the first as an amusing drabble without it, if you want. (Also, here again is [Shin's concept art for Dorian](http://cosmicpowersketch.tumblr.com/post/88004831292/sugarcookienebula-alien-dorian-concept-work-for), NSFW)

John couldn’t get the image of the immex’s perfectly smooth groin region out of his head. He knew they were drones and incapable of reproduction, but it was still weird to see a humanoid creature that looked more like some kind of creepy figurine. He glanced over at Dorian in the passenger seat of the small shuttle, already locked into its automated path planetside, and couldn’t help but wonder…

“Hey Dor, you’re not uh… you’re different from an immex down... there… right?”

The nyvon met John’s eyes innocently, blinking, “Down where?”

John suppressed a groan. He couldn’t believe he had actually brought this up. He made a vague gesture towards his own nethers and let his eyes glance briefly at Dorian’s crotch, “You know…” he trailed off and met Dorian’s eyes again, even as he could feel a blush burning across his cheeks and down his neck.

His partner’s expression didn’t change at all but his eyes flicked downwards, following John’s prior indication, “I can show you, if you want.” Dorian’s nimble fingers were suddenly working open his fly and John barely had time to let out a spluttered,“What? Wait, I--” before his eyes were drawn like a magnet by _movement where he was not used to things moving like that and_ \-- “Oh my god, are those both for one person??” He needed to stop words from coming out of his mouth yesterday. He looked back up to meet Dorian’s eyes almost desperately.

This was not a much safer alternative. The nyvon’s eyes took on a mischievous glint and his antennae, _which John now knew were the same color as his junk_ , were undulating with amusement. “Well, yes, usually.”

John’s pants suddenly felt uncomfortably tight and his gaze tracked down again entirely without his permission. He had the sudden urge to reach out and touch the languidly writhing pair of tentacles. He wondered what they would feel like, curled around his hand… The moment he caught up with where his brain was going he choked and jerked his head up, “Put ‘em away man, that’s-- let’s please never mention this again.”


	2. Deja Vu

John felt a nagging sense of deja vu as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Down where?” Dorian blinked at him innocently and his antennae twitched in interest, as if giving John their attention.

“You know…” he trailed off and gestured vaguely at his nethers while briefly eyeing Dorian’s crotch, before looking back up at his face. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, but his mouth had already gotten away from him. At this point John felt like he was being pulled along on a current and there was nothing to do but let it take him.

He saw the blue of Dorian’s eyes recede as his pupils expanded. There was a smirk on those full, damnably sexy lips, and his tongue slipped out to wet them before he said, “I can show you, if you want.” Dorian’s hands slid up his thighs and slowly went to work on his fly. John’s mouth was suddenly very dry. He felt like this was where he should be protesting. But Dorian was staring at him like it was a challenge. And John knew the moment he broke eye contact that there was only one place this was going. His eyes dropped down to the parting zipper as if pulled there by a magnet. 

One ice blue tentacle was emerging from a slit beneath a series of ridges on Dorian’s groin, followed quickly by a second one. They writhed languidly up Dorian’s pelvis until reaching what seemed to be their full length, at which point they began to curl around each other. John bit his lip. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his pants were feeling way too tight. 

“It’s okay John, you can touch them. I know you’ve been thinking about this.” His partner’s voice sounded calm, but it was deeper than normal, maybe even a little rough. John let it reassure him as he slid closer and reached a tentative hand out. The tentacles unraveled and reached out to meet him, twining slickly around his fingers and leaving a clear, slippery trail. He got one in his grip and jacked it from base to slender tip while Dorian moaned appreciatively. It was the most bizarrely erotic experience he’d ever had and he pressed the heel of his other hand down hard against his own groin to relieve some of the ache. 

Suddenly Dorian was in his lap, fingers deftly undoing his fly, tentacles already slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers. John’s head slammed against the seat and his eyes clenched shut as Dorian claimed his mouth, even while his erection was freed and promptly entangled by the pair of tentacles. Dorian’s hands stroked along his ribs as John’s own groped at his partner’s ass to pull them tightly together. His brain could barely process all of the sensations, between the searing kiss, roaming hands, and his cock caught in the wet grip and slide of the tentacles. He didn’t know how long they moved against each other until he felt like he was reaching his limit.

“Fuck, Dorian,” he gasped, hips grinding up frantically, nails digging into the material of Dorian’s pants like he could just tear them off. “I’m gonna--” His words were lost as Dorian licked into his mouth again, and then he was coming hard. 

John woke up with his hand around his dick and a wet trail cooling on his abdomen.

“Fuck.”


End file.
